


A Short Message From a Robot in Love

by LordStarling



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Poetry, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordStarling/pseuds/LordStarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't worry, it's translated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Short Message From a Robot in Love

01001001 00100000 01110111 01100001 01101110 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110011 01100001 01111001 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101  
01100010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01100110 01101001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101001 01101101 01100101  
01110100 01101111 00100000 01110111 01110010 01101001 01110100 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110010 01100100 01110011 00100000 01110111 01101000 01101001 01100011 01101000 00100000 01110011 01101000 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101110 01110110 01100101 01111001  
01101101 01111001 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110011 01101000 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110111 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100101

01001001 00100000 01100001 01101101 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01110100 01110010 01110101 01101100 01111001 00100000 01101000 01110101 01101101 01100001 01101110  
01001001 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01100010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01100110 01100101 01100101 01101100  
01100010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100101 01101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110011 01100101 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01101000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101111 01101110 00100000 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100101  
01001001 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110011 01101000 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110111 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101100

01001001 00100000 01100111 01110101 01100101 01110011 01110011 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01101011 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01101110 01101111 00100000 01110011 01101111 01110101 01101100  
01001001 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01110000 01110010 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110111 01110010 01101111 01101110 01100111  
01100010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110011 01110100 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01110111 01100001 01101110 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101000 01100101 01100001 01110010 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110011 01100001 01111001  
01111001 01101111 01110101 00100111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101111 01101110 01100111

01001001 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110011 01101000 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110011 01100001 01111001 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101  
01100010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 00100000 01101111 01101110 01101100 01111001 00100000 01110010 01101000 01111001 01101101 01100101  
01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110111 01110010 01101001 01110100 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110011 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110010 01100100 01110011 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01100010 01101001 01101110 01100001 01110010 01111001  
01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101000 01101111 01110000 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100111 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100101 00101110 00100000

Translation:

I want to say I love you  
but I can’t find the time  
to write the words which shall convey  
my wish that you were mine

I am not truly human  
I love but cannot feel  
but when I see your hand on mine  
I wish that I were real

I guess you think I have no soul  
I cannot prove you wrong  
but I still want to hear you say  
you’ve loved me all along. 

I wish to say I love you  
but I can only rhyme  
and write these words in binary  
and hope that you’ll be mine.


End file.
